disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo
"Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" es una canción que aparece en la película animada de Disney Home on the Range. Es cantada por el villano Alameda Slim mientras hipnotiza al ganado. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Slim: ¡Escuchen bien! Hay villanos por montón Que se creen de lo mejor Dicen ser maestros en cuestión ¡Ros! Bien, muy buenos pueden ser Pero aquí yo soy el rey ¡Y apenas tengo que mover los codos! ¡Malvado yo soy! De muy mala intención No han visto aún, ¡No! Lo cruel que puedo ser Con Solo Un ¡Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-oo! ¡Yo robo de una forma original! Y con un yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel, ¡A muchas vacas puedo hipnotizar! Bill: Sin picar Phil: Sin gritar Gill: A las vacas llevará Hermanos: No es sencillo si tu pantalón está por revantar Slim: Si muy bovina eres y me miras tú Bien puedo yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! (hablado) '' ¡Vamos bien, eh! Ya tenemos cinco mil vacas en el bolsillo ''Tirolesa estilo viejo oeste Cantando yodel-adle-eedle-odel! Hermanos: …'''Sonido que al ganado va a encantar '''Slim: '''Yo puedo yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-adle-eedle-idle-odel ¡Si no te gusta puedes protestar! '''Gill: Soga no Bill: Hay que usar Phil: Él las puede hipnotizar Hermanos: ¡Es un gran artista con calzones grandes de verdad! Slim: Una amenaza para tí si haces mú Cantando yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle! Él ganado me lo llevó yo Pues puedo yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! |-|Castellano= Slim: ¡Escuchame! Aquí hay muchos más de tres Gente que muy mala es Y lecciones puede dar de rapto y robo Y aunque ellos sean así No se igualaran a mí Pues ni músculo yo muevo, soy un lobo ¡Porque el peor soy! No sé lo que es virtud Y miedo yo doy A tipos como tú Y canto ¡Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-oo! ¡La forma más bonita de robar! Si suena yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel, ¡Consigo al ganado hipnotizar! Bill: Sin moldear Phil: Sin gritar Gill: Se las puede así llevar Hermanos: Y no es fácil cuando son de talla súper súper plus Slim: Pues si a la vaca el punto flaco pillas tú Si yo hago yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! (hablado) '' ¡Ya estamos chico! Cinco mil cabezas directas a la saca ''Tirolesa estilo viejo oeste Si canto yodel-adle-eedle-odel! Hermanos: … Es algo que a las vacas va a encantar Slim: '''Si canto yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-adle-eedle-idle-odel ¡Yo reto a quién me pueda superar! '''Gill: El bastón Bill: No usará Phil: Solo en trance las pondrá Hermanos: ¡Mientras el pionero y sus canciones el ganado va! Slim: Soy un flautista para estas que hacen mú Y es por mi yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle! Sacó mas ganado yo que tú Pues puedo yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! |-|Inglés= Slim: Now listen up! There are crooks in this here West Who have claimed to be the best And they think they wrote the book on how to rustle Well, as good as they may be Not a one's as good as me An' I barely have to move a single muscle! They call me mean, boys! Depraved and nasty, too And they ain't seen, boys The cruelest thing I do! You See I… Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-oo! The sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised! 'Cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel, Why, looky how dem cows get hypnotized! Bill: He don't prod Phil: He don't yell Gill: Still he drives them dogies well Hermanos: Which ain't easy when your chaps are labeled XXXXL! Slim: Yes, if you're lookin' from a bovine point of view I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! (hablado) ''Here we go, boys! Five thousand cattle in the side pocket! Aha! Yes, I can yodel-adle-eedle-odel! '''Hermanos: …'A sound them cattle truly take to heart! Slim: '''Yeah, I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-adle-eedle-idle-odel An' smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art! '''Gill: He don't rope, Bill: Not a chance! Phil: He just puts 'em in a trance Hermanos: He's a pioneer Pied Piper in ten-gallon underpants! Slim: Yep! I'm the real rip-roarin' deal to those who moo Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle! I got cattle out the ol' wazoo 'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Curiosidades * Esta canción es similar a "Yodel Odel Obey Me." Ambas son canciones tirolesa cantadas por villanos para hipnotizar a los oyentes. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Home on the Range Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones Destacadas